


Pokemon Battles

by striderscribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied GamKar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderscribe/pseuds/striderscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider and John Egbert are sitting in Dave's apartment one day, and they start to play Pokémon Black. John starts a bet with Dave that if either of them won the battle, the other would have to do whatever they said. Dave makes a dirty trick, which eventually leads to dirtier things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Battles

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry this is bad ;;A;
> 
> I really should get around to rewriting this sometime...

"Oh come on! I can so beat you!" John looked up from his Nintendo DS and taunted the boy sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh no you can't. You haven't even beat the Elite Four yet, bro." Dave was in the middle of a trainer battle, and furiously pressing the A button.

"That doesn't matter! I have better Pokémon than you!" He looked back down at his game and went to the Pokecenter to look at his team. Mandibuzz, Braviary, Emolga, Axew , Carracosta, and a Samurott. All were highly leveled, most in their 50s.

"Man, all you have is water and flying Pokemon. My Pokemon could crush yours." Dave did the same once he won the battle. Volcarona, Darmanitan, Victini, Scraggy, Throh, and an Emboar. All were in their 50s as well as John's, but he had a type advantage over him.

"But that's not fair." John looked at Dave with puppy dog eyes. "Man, all's fair in love and Pokémon." Dave shrugged. The brunette pouted and went back to his game.

"Wait! I have an idea! We have like a few hours until Bro comes back, right?" John closed his game for a second and looked at Dave with enthusiasm. "Yeah, why?" Dave closed his game as well. "Okay, we both have half an hour to level up our team as much as we can, and after the time is up, we battle each other!"

Dave smirked, "Okay, so do we get something if we win?"

John thought about it. "Hm, I don't know... What would you want?"

"If I win, you have to do whatever I want. If you win, I do whatever you want." Dave had a devious grin on his face.

"Okay!" John said innocently. "Three, two, one... Go!" They both opened their handhelds again and continued to battle.

Dave was able to have Scraggy evolve, and John had Axew evolve.

"Man, Iris would be proud." John laughed.

"Man, screw Iris. Ash is still the best. Show or not." Dave replied. They both watched the show together sometimes, but they always made fun of it. They missed the old seasons, which they used to watch everyday after elementary school together.

"At least Jade isn't here. She always backs up Cilan." They both groaned. "Fuck Cilan. Connoisseur this, connoisseur that..." Dave had a deep hate for the green haired gym leader. "Agreed." John hates him too.

Thirty minutes of cussing at the screen passed, and John finally announced that it was time. "Kay Dave, ready to get your ass kicked?"

Dave laughed. "Only if you are."

They both went to the Pokecenter and went to the room to meet. John sent Dave the request, and they both could choose what Pokemon to bring.

"We're just choosing the ones in our party right now, right?" Dave didn't want to have to choose his lower leveled Pokémon. "Yeah, that works."

They both did all of the necessary things to begin, and Dave had the first move. He chose to attack first, with Scrafty dealing a Brick Break. John's Braviary was brought to 3/4 health, and he groaned. John attacked as well, dealing Scrafty back down to half health. This continued back and forth until Dave had two left- Emboar and Victini- and John had one-Samurott.

"Man, you are so going down." Dave warned.

"Nuh uh! I have a trick!" John gave his Samurott a Razor Fang.

"What the hell is that going to do?" Dave asked. John laughed. "Only take down your Victini!"

He hit Dave's Victini with a super effective move, and it flinched, causing John to get another hit. "You sneaky bastard." Dave muttered under his breath. It fainted, and now it was just between Samurott and Emboar.

"It all comes down to this, John."

"Of course, Dave."

"Bring it on." They both said in unison. Dave hit John's with a supereffective move, bringing it to half health. John did the same with Dave's. "I'm so close!" John muttered.

'Man, I don't have any potions left... I need to distract him so I can win.' Dave thought.

One more shot and John could win, and he was fairly excited to Dave doing whatever he wanted. 'What should I make him do...? I obviously can't tell him to do the things I want him to do, because then he would know that I like him...I suppose it could be something simple...' John thought.

John hit the 'fight' button, and Dave's mind started to race as to how he can distract him.

One more button, and John could have total control.

Not thinking, Dave quickly made a move to stop him. He leaned over, and kissed the brunette beside him. John was so surprised that he completely let go of his DS, and held onto the cushion next to him. Dave quickly grabbed John's game, still kissing him, and hit one of the moves that simply raised his attack. With his other hand, he attacked John's team, and his Samurott fainted.

Dave let go, and put his arms up. "I won! Haha!" John just looked at him. Then grabbed his DS. He was still fairly confused.

'Did he seriously just do that?! I can't believe him! But... It was... Nice... And he's such a good kisser and...' John snapped out of it and looked down at his DS. He started laughing, and Dave stared at him confusingly.

"What?" Dave asked. "Dave, you grabbed the wrong DS. You made me win."

He looked down, and groaned. "No. Fucking. Way."

John started laughing harder by this time, and was rolling around on the floor. "Okay, okay, I messed up. But damn, I even used my biggest trick."

"Well hey, I get to tell you what to do now! Hahaha!" John got up and sat back down, this time on Dave's lap.

"Whoa whoa WHOA- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EGBE-"

John put his finger over Dave's mouth. "I get to tell you what to do, remember?"

'Oh my god, is this actually happening? I've always liked John, but damn, I didn't think he liked me. And now he's making moves on me? Ohohoho, sweet.' Dave thought.

Dave smirked. "Then what do you want me to do?" John looked at him with a bit of surprise. 'He's actually going along with it?!' "Erm, I want you to kiss me again." John was now blushing like an idiot, but Dave thought it was adorable. "As you wish." Dave put one hand around John's neck, and the other one around his side. He then pushed their heads together, and kissed him. John's hands were both around Dave's neck, and they were both getting into it a little too much. It started as just plain kissing, then it seemed as though they were making out. "Ngh, Dave." Dave's tongue was now in the brunette's mouth, soliciting a tiny purr from both of their throats. Dave let go, and quickly moved his lips to John's neck. He sucked on each little part, making them go blue for a second. They would eventually turn into hickeys, but John didn't care. John kept leaning in closer to Dave, eventually to where he could feel his erection next to his own. This made the, both moan a bit, and Dave accidentally bit down on John's shoulder.

"Uah!" John moaned. Dave licked it, as if to say sorry. "Dave...?" He looked up. "What?" He was still smirking. "I command you to take off your clothes." John said.

"As you command." Dave smiled, and took off his shirt.

'Damn, he's more fit than I thought.' John thought. "John. Jooohhn..." He snapped out of it. "Oh, what?" He looked into his eyes, but all he could see was his own reflection over the glasses. "In order for me to take off my clothes, you're going to have to get off of me for a second." Dave smirked.

"Oh, okay." John got off of Dave, but hated every second of it. He wanted to be back on him. But that thought went away once Dave took off his pants, and eventually his Record boxers. He was a lot bigger than John originally thought, and he didn't mind it at all. Without a second thought, John took off his own shirt. "Allow me to do the rest, okay?" Dave said. "Okay." John smirked.

Dave got up and got on his knees. He slowly looked up at John, who was now blushing a storm at the sight of the naked Strider. He kept his eyes locked on John's and unbuttoned his pants with his mouth.

'Can he get any more sexy than this?' John couldn't even manage to think about anything else except for the boy on his knees in front of him.

He managed to get John's pants off, and he seductively pulled down his boxers a bit.

"A little excited, John?" Dave deviously laughed.

"Shut up, Dave." He bit his lip as Dave licked up his stomach. As he went back down, he pushed down his boxers and let John's manhood free, in mouths reach. He smirked a bit, and took off his glasses. As soon as John saw his eyes, he gasped in wonder, and Dave took that opportunity to surprise him. He quickly licked up and down his dick, and made John moan loudly in surprise.

He kept doing this, and John couldn't help but put his hands in Dave's hair, swirling around. He moved to the couch and laid down, and Dave quickly followed, never losing sight of John. Dave bent over enough to where his mouth was still in reach to John, and he continued. This time, he took him completely in the mouth, and started to bob up and down. "Augh! Dave!" John couldn't help but thrust a bit in response. Dave smirked, and continued doing so, using more techniques this time. He swirled his tongue around a couple times, and eventually started to squeeze John's ass.

"Ngh, Dave! I-if you k-keep this up... I'm g-gonna..." Dave stopped and lunged forward, now on top of John. He kissed him again, and went to his ear. "Are you ready?" He smiled. John smirked, too, and nodded. Dave bent forward again and positioned himself. He dug one hand into the couch cushion. "What are you doing?" John looked up and laughed.

"Gamzee and Karkat are here sometimes. I'm only assuming that- hey! There it is!" Dave pulled out a bottle of lube, and opened it. John laughed, and so did the blonde. He smeared it all over John's entrance, and his fingers. He put in one finger. "Ah!" John screamed. "Are you okay? That was only the first finger..." John nodded and half smiled. "Hehe, yeah, i'm just not used to it... Sorry..."

Dave smirked. "No need to be sorry." He added another finger, and John winced. He spread him a bit more, and eventually he asked John again, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." John nodded. Dave positioned himself, and stuck in his own manhood. "Agh!"

"Are you alright?!" Dave sighed.

"Yeah, Just...move..." Dave complied, and started a steady rhythm. "Ngh, uh, uh... Uh!~"

Dave purred in the back of his throat, and moaned a bit too. John started to move forward and back, now getting Dave's rhythm.

"Dave... Faster..." John looked up at Dave, and pleaded. "As you wish." They never let their eyes unlock, and Dave got faster, now making John moan harder.

"AH! NGH, DAVE. DAVE!"

"John..."

"DAVE! HARDER!~" He complied, and now thrusted in and out even harder, making John shiver with each it, and eventually, he hit John's favorite spot. "DAVE! There! Ah!~ there!"

Dave kept hitting that spot, and John kept scratching his back. He could feel blood forming, but he didn't mind.

"Dave! I'm gonna... I'm gonna.. AH!~"

"John!"

They both came with a final thrust, and Dave laid down on top of the boy. They both panted. Dave looked down and laughed. "Damn, I never thought Pokémon would be what let me fuck you." John laughed. "Me neither, but i'm not questioning it either, even when you did try to cheat."

"Hey, all's fair in love and Pokémon." They both laughed. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you too, John."

"Do you think they're asleep?" Karkat turned to his boyfriend. "I think so. Those motherfuckers can really go at it, eh?"

"Yeah, but how the fuck did they know I kept the lube right there?"

"I don't know, but it's that motherfucker Dave we're talking about. He's just full of miracles." They both put their ears back up to the door and waited for any other responses.

"Man, it's about time those two boned. It was just full of sexual tension up in here." Bro put his ear up to the door too, and the other two trolls laughed. "But do you two have to bone on my couch?"

"Eh... Sorry about that." They both replied.


End file.
